


Lueur

by silvergalax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/F/M/F, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/silvergalax
Summary: n; mental understanding as an enlightening experience





	Lueur

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont hate mi bc im rly not sory for makin dis happen

“Minghao it’s locked, let’s just go to another stall.”, Mingyu tugs at her boyfriend’s soft hands as the younger picks the doorknob of the comfort room.

“You know there’s no ‘another stall’”, he bites the pin to twist it further.

“It’s probably locked because the janitors already know some students go there, let’s go somewhere else.”, the long-haired girl warily eyes her surroundings, afraid that they may get caught, even if she perfectly knows they wouldn’t.

“Just a sec, I think it’s about to open.”, Minghao persistently flicks Mingyu’s hairpin at all the right places to unlock the restroom.

They were at the new university building which was bound to open next year. It was still being checked by the inspectors from the district government, but the rooms were already fully functional. Nobody knows about this except for the janitors and security guards passing by once in a while to check for students who are cutting classes— aka them. Mingyu’s boyfriend just can’t keep his dick inside his jeans and just pulled the girl out of their class to satisfy his cravings. Either way, Mingyu thinks Ms. Kim won’t be teaching today so her period would just turn into another free time. Minghao and Mingyu were a known couple from their degree’s block. The designer who likes to create clothes for his model girlfriend.

The lock finally sets free so Minghao pulls his girlfriend inside, wasting no time. Surprisingly, there was already another pair inside before them that’s why the door was locked. The university’s sweet senior, Wen Junhui was sitting in front of the brooding Jeon Wonwoo, sucking his dick. It’s not that difficult to know these two since they’re one of the most tweeted couple from the Seniors. It’s strange how people could get famous just by getting together, but maybe that’s just how the Internet works nowadays.

Junhui pulls off Wonwoo’s dick, wiping the stray precum off her lips. “Oh? Hello there.”, Junhui greets them as if she wasn’t just sucking dick earlier.

“You here for a quickie too?”, Wonwoo massages Junhui’s brown locks tied up on a bun to keep it out of her face while blowing her boyfriend.

“Uh— maybe? Yes? Haha.”, Mingyu awkwardly answers as her hold on Minghao’s arm tightens.

“Baby girl, you already have your hands down your boyfriend’s pants, you aren’t going anywhere.”, Junhui laughs as she pumps Wonwoo’s dick, eyeing Mingyu’s hands that was shoved inside Minghao’s slacks.

The younger girl blushes furiously, pulling out her hands to cover her face. She yelps when she realizes where her hand just came from so she hides behind her boyfriend instead. Again, unfortunately, she was still taller than her boyfriend, Minghao could only laugh at his girlfriend’s antics.

“Mind if we join?”, Minghao was no stranger to Mingyu’s dream of joining a threesome, a foursome though— he doesn’t know. The younger walks closer to Wonwoo, caressing the older’s cheek.

Junhui stands up, towering Minghao with a few inches, “I don’t mind sharing.”, the older girl side-eyes Mingyu.

The younger girl fawns over the red brassiere hugging the senior’s exposed breasts, her blouse already unbuttoned halfway, “Okay. I’ll join.”, Mingyu bites her lip in shyness, her cheeks turning a few shades pinker.

“Sweet.”, Junhui says as she grabs the younger’s hair to kiss her soft tinted lips. Strawberry, “Etude House?”, Junhui leans away while licking her lips, “Yeah, Dear Darling.”, Mingyu stares at the charming beauty mark on the older’s lips as she kept on licking, tasting the tint. “I like that too.”, Junhui leans forward again to pull the ribbon away from the younger’s neck.

Minghao turns to Wonwoo too and starts to makeout with the older, his hand creeping down to pump the older’s cock. “How long have you been in here to have you this leaking?”, Minghao licks at Wonwoo’s lips, their noses touching.

“Not too long to interrupt me from cumming.”, Wonwoo pecks the younger again. Junhui slowly undresses Mingyu as she slips the blouses down her tanned shoulders. “What a beautiful tan.”, Wonwoo reaches forward to caress Mingyu’s neck.

“My baby girl’s a natural goddess.”, Minghao clicks his tongue as he watches Junhui stare at his girlfriend’s chest.

“Gifted too.”, Junhui simply winks as she fondles the baby blue lace bra the younger is wearing.

Minghao moves to back her girlfriend on the wall, as Wonwoo moves to Mingyu’s left side. The boys took turns pleasuring both sides of the girl’s neck as Junhui touches the girl’s waist. “You look stunning baby girl.”, Junhui states, kissing the cleavage in front of her.

“Th- thank you.”, she moans when she felt Wonwoo biting at her skin.

“Hush babe, you’re hurting our guest.”, Junhui swats at Wonwoo’s arm, making the boy laugh.

“No, I- I like it. Please.”, Mingyu grips Wonwoo’s half opened shirt closer to her neck again.

Minghao smiles, “So needy.”, he says as he runs a hand up his girlfriend’s thighs, under her skirt.

Junhui captures Mingyu’s lips as her hand roams her front, fondling the breasts through the bra. Mingyu gasps in Junhui’s mouth when she feels a familiar finger tracing her core through her panties, “Minghao I-“, her eyes roll back as her boyfriend pokes her clit.

Knees shaking, Junhui braces the younger onto her thighs, “Our baby girl is so cute, isn’t she?”, the senior cups Mingyu’s chin as her knees go up and up, brushing Mingyu’s core. Junhui presses further, feeling Minghao’s finger dig deeper in Mingyu’s panties. Wonwoo smiles at the younger’s flushed cheeks, he reaches behind Mingyu to take off her bra. Junhui slides off the blouse and bra onto the ground, she works to take off her own underwear as well. Wonwoo immediately grabs Junhui’s breast to caress it once it was freed from its confines, nipple in between his forefinger and thumb, eliciting a loud moan from his girlfriend. “What an impatient boyfriend.”, Junhui smirks, moving towards Wonwoo to kiss his lips, shoving her tongue inside as she makes work of the boy’s shirt.

“Should we get moving too, baby?”, Minghao puts one arm on the wall over Mingyu’s shoulder. His girlfriend reaches for his shirt to unbutton it, throwing the clothes to the ground. She dives down her boyfriend’s neck, sucking a column of hickeys, tasting the sweat escaping the younger boy’s skin. Minghao runs his hands on Mingyu’s breast, rolling an erect nipple on one hand, reaching towards the back to caress his girlfriend’s ass. Mingyu tugs down on her boyfriend’s pants, palming him through the tight blue boxers. “Ah, baby stop teasing.”, Minghao moans as he leans closer to Mingyu’s chest to suck a nipple in between his lips. Mingyu continues to trace the outline of her boyfriend’s dick, feeling a wet spot underneath, she smiles as she slides in her hands inside his underwear.

Pulling the boxers down, she moves away to stare at her boyfriend’s girth. “He’s a big boy, too huh?”, Junhui says beside her as she eyes her boyfriend’s dick. “May I?”, the older girl gestures to touch Minghao’s dick, meeting Mingyu’s eyes.

“If I may suck your boyfriend.”, Mingyu offers, “You have a deal.”, Junhui smiles as they switch places.

They both sink onto their knees in front of the boys who were backed onto the wall. Wonwoo holds Mingyu’s hair back as the other licks the underside of his shaft. She tentatively flicks her tongue on the slit a few times more, gauging Wonwoo who was just watching from above. When she finally lets the cock enter her mouth, Wonwoo closes his eyes in pleasure, feeling the new warmth engulfing him. She locks eyes with Wonwoo, bobbing her head up and down the shaft.

Mingyu stares beside her and sees Junhui sucking Minghao’s balls. She pulls off the older’s cock, “Do that again, he loves it.”, Junhui smiles at the tip as she continues to suck on the younger boy’s balls. The two girls pleasured their men with passion, letting out a few mewls and moan when the boys tug at their hair. Mingyu swallows around Wonwoo’s dick, earning her a heady moan from the older, tugging her hair a bit harder it makes her eyes close at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

Junhui kisses the soft head of the younger’s dick, admiring the pink tip against her rose lips, Minghao hisses when a prettily manicured nail scratches the slit of his cock, he thrashes against the wall. The boys melted like pudding on the girls’s soft, hot tongue and dainty hands.

Junhui lets go of Minghao’s dick and gestures him to go nearer to Mingyu, “Think you can handle two cocks?”

Mingyu gives the head of Wonwoo’s dick a final suck, “I guess.”, she wraps her other hand around Minghao’s cock, as she tries to insert the two dicks inside her mouth. Only the head got in her lips but Wonwoo and Minghao were already holding onto the wall for purchase.

Junhui situates herself behind Mingyu and reaches forward to lift the younger’s skirt. Her fingers dance dangerously towards Mingyu’s core, running the soft pad of her fingertips against the soft skin of the younger’s thigh. She finally presses onto the younger’s clit. “Bingo!”, Mingyu coughs out the dicks out of her mouth, giving them pumps as she feels Junhui massage her through her panties. Her folded knees tremble in bliss as she feels the circular motion Junhui’s thumb is making on her nut. Mingyu takes in Wonwoo’s dick inside her mouth again and then goes up and down a few times then switches to Minghao’s cock to suck at the tip, giving the head kitten licks and pressing on prominent veins. This goes on several times until she feels Junhui swipe her panties to the side to directly tease her clitoris. She chokes on Minghao’s cock, closing her eyes in pleasure when she feels the finger fondling her nipples and clit. “You love that baby girl? Love my fingers?”, Mingyu hums through Minghao’s dick in response, sending vibrations to the younger’s spine. Minghao moans loudly when he felt his girlfriend’s lips vibrating. Junhui’s fingers go deeper, slowly probing Mingyu’s core. The younger girl almost cries against Wonwoo’s dick when she felt a finger slowly entering her. Wonwoo blushes in excitement as she watches the two girls below him, he hisses while tugging the black locks away from Mingyu’s beautiful face.

Junhui pulls off her fingers and licks it lustfully, she leans towards the younger girl’s ear, “You taste good, baby girl.”, she punctuates her compliment with a bite on Mingyu’s ear.

Junhui stands next to Wonwoo taking her hands. “Baby, please touch me too.”, she pouts innocently, as she leads her boyfriend’s hands towards her lips to suck on it. Wonwoo growls, hoisting Junhui’s hips onto the sink, spreading her legs open. He pulls up the older’s skirt, seeing his girlfriend’s panties wet with her juices. He leans down, licking a swipe upwards the girl’s slit, making her thighs tremble on his shoulders.

“Why didn’t you say so, baby?”, he licks again, sucking harsher on the clit through the panties. Junhui keened at the feeling of her boyfriend’s warm mouth. Wonwoo’s fingers dance closer to the strap of her panties, pulling it off the girl’s legs. Wonwoo drools at his girlfriend’s pussy, “You’ve been so wet baby.”, he strokes the folds open, exposing the girl’s clitoris.

“Mingyu is so beautiful, I can’t help myself.”, she fondles her own breast as she awaits Wonwoo’s next move.

Mingyu perks up from the ground where Minghao currently has his head between her thighs, her panties long discarded. “I told you, you’re beautiful, baby.”, Minghao smiles proudly as he inserts a finger inside Mingyu.

“A-ah, b-but-“, Mingyu lets out a high pitched moan when she feels Minghao rub her clit.

“Wonwoo, my baby girl is beautiful, isn’t she?”, the older lifts his head, his lips wet with Junhui’s juices.

“Fucking beautiful, a work of art.”, he dives back as Junhui laughs at her boyfriend. She gets a sharp thrust of tongue inside her which effectively makes her moan, she tugs Wonwoo’s head closer to her core.

Minghao leans closer to Mingyu’s pussy, giving her clit a hesitant lick. Mingyu’s hands immediately fly toward the younger’s hair, “Ah, Minghao, more”, Minghao giggles at his girlfriend, teasing her clit repeatedly. He spreads her folds open and licks her entrance. Mingyu bucks up her hips, as Minghao tries to insert his tongue deeper inside, wetting her muscles.

Loud whines echo inside the comfort room as Mingyu and Junhui scratch their boyfriend’s scalp in pleasure.

Wonwoo traces his hands along his girlfriend’s thighs. “You taste delicious as always Junnie”, he sucks a hickey on the girl’s thighs, waits until it turns a shade of dark pink. It will probably take days for such bruise to come out of beautiful Junhui’s skin. “Smells good too.”, Wonwoo leans on the girl’s neck, closing his eyes, inhaling the floral perfume.

“Only for you my baby.”, she chuckles, tilting the boy’s head up for a kiss. Wonwoo pulls his girlfriend’s legs further until her core is touching the head of his cock, rubbing the two intimate parts together. Junhui’s brows knot at the sensitivity as she feels the head of Wonwoo’s cock brush her core. She moans in between their kisses as Wonwoo’s hand crawls up her sides to massage her breast, still thrusting their crotches together.

Minghao pulls his pants down to his feet and then he leans closer to press a kiss on Mingyu’s cheek. “How are you, baby girl?”, he asks as he draws his pointer finger on the older’s long legs. He swipes a finger into her core, gaining him a needy keen from his girlfriend.

“I need you inside me, baby.”, tears start to fill her eyes as she gasps at the finger playing around her clit.

“I need to prep you first baby girl, yeah?”, he punctuates it with a kiss on her nose.

“O-okay.”

Minghao’s fingers slide up to her face, “I need you to wet it well baby girl, don’t want to hurt you.”, he whispers seductively, inserting his pointer finger inside his girlfriend’s mouth. Mingyu meekly sucks at the digits, lathering three fingers with her saliva. She locks eyes with Minghao who was watching her thirstily. Minghao bites at his lips, wishing for something more, he finally pulls out the digits out of Mingyu’s mouth. The older keens when a finger finally enters her. She loves Minghao’s fingers, long and slim, always doing wonders when massaging her walls. He thumbs at the clit, making her see stars behind her eyes, she spreads her legs wider as she feels her boyfriend’s fingers go in and out of her core. Mingyu feels stretched when Minghao spread his fingers, scissoring her open.

A series of loud ah’s come out of her when Minghao started to fuck her open with just his fingers. Minghao bites his lips as he watches the pleasure flash through Mingyu’s beautiful face, watching in awe as she writhes underneath him. “Ah, ah, baby I’m gonna cum- oh fuck.”, Mingyu closes her eyes harder as she feels a third finger entering her.

Minghao licks his lips as he preps his girlfriend, “Cum for me baby girl, wet my fingers well.”, Minghao sucks an earlobe between his lips as he fastens the pace. Mingyu’s pitch goes higher as she clenches down on the fingers, orgasming hotly, her toes curling and knees closing down on Minghao’s arm. She feels her insides flex a few more times until she falls down into a heap of tired limbs under Minghao’s body. The fingers move a few times more until Minghao pulls out of him, “Great job baby girl.”, he kisses her lips, wiping the sweat on her forehead with his clean hand. Minghao lets his girlfriend gain her composure before helping her stand up.

Mingyu turns to Wonwoo who was humping Junhui. The younger girl struggles as she stands up with shaky legs, Minghao has to help her up. She approaches the older boy, tapping his back, “May I taste her?”, Wonwoo’s lips were swelling from all the kissing. He smirks, licking his lips clean.

“Sure, go ahead.”, he makes way as Mingyu goes between Junhui’s thighs. The girl kisses the knees bruised with marks from Wonwoo’s fingernails.

“Hey again, baby girl.”, Junhui props her body up as Mingyu sets her hair to the side. Minghao snaps a band from his wrist and helps Mingyu tie her hair up. “Thanks babe,” Mingyu kisses the younger’s lips as she turns back to Junhui.

The oldest scoots to the edge of the cement sink, moving her pussy closer to Mingyu’s face, “Be gentle okay?”, she asks as she caresses the younger’s face.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite.”, Mingyu winks finally going down on the older.

“Ooh, feisty. I love that.”, Wonwoo marvels, lifting Mingyu’s skirt up to massage her ass.

Junhui spreads her legs farther, feeling Mingyu’s warm breath on her core. She hesitates a little before finally stroking her slit with a long, slow, swipe. Junhui almost screams at the sensation as she locks eyes with Mingyu below her. “Talented tongue too.”, she giggles as the muscle moves around her clit, making her throw her head back on the wall behind her. Mingyu starts to lick and nip at the older’s pink folds, tasting in the sweet wetness, thrusting in her tongue deeper into her core. Junhui’s mouth is open in an O, gaping at the younger’s tongue grazing her clit.

Mingyu’s lips encloses her clit and then sucks it lightly, “Holy- Christ Mingyu fucking oh-“, she melts at the younger’s tongue, thighs shaking under her hold.

Wonwoo caresses the younger’s ass cheek. “Do you mind?”, Wonwoo turns to Minghao tilting his head towards Mingyu’s ass, asking for permission.

“It’s her body, go ask her.”, Minghao stands to the side, pumping his cock as he watches his girlfriend pleasure the senior.

Wonwoo pinches the asscheeks on his hands, calling Mingyu’s attention, “Baby girl, mind if I fuck you?”, he rubs his dick on her entrance needily.

“With pleasure.”, Mingyu bites her lips as she draws circular patterns on the older’s clit.

“Fuck her good for me, baby.”, Junhui rasps enjoying Mingyu’s hand on her nut. Wonwoo slowly maneuvers his erected cock inside the girl’s core, he throws his head up as he feels the tightness covering him like a glove.

Mingyu stops her ministrations on the older girl’s pussy for a second as she feels another man’s dick  inside him. It was definitely a length longer, but nobody could ever beat his boyfriend’s girth.

Junhui tilts her head to meet her lips for a fervent kiss. The girls’ teeth clash as Wonwoo start to build up a rhythm, slowly pulling out and then pushing in.

Junhui moans between the kiss when she feels another finger enter her— Minghao. “Need my attention, baby boy?”, Junhui breaks the kiss as Mingyu moves to suck a hickey on her neck.

“What if I say yes?”, Minghao asks with a challenging stare on her mounds.

“I’m generous, I don’t mind.”, Junhui simply smiles, maneuvering her body so she was in all fours, her ass in front of Mingyu’s face. Mingyu gladly licks the older girl’s core open as Junhui exchanges wet kisses with Minghao. The younger boy fondles the girl’s breast, propping her up to suck her tits.

“You two have great mouths,”, Jun praises at Minghao swirling a nub between his teeth and tongue while Mingyu tongue fucks her core.

“Am- Am I supposed to feel insulted?”, Wonwoo halts his thrusting eliciting a whiny moan from Mingyu,

“I love your cock, baby don’t worry.”, Junhui hisses again as Minghao moves a hand between her folds, slowly inserting one finger inside her. Their eyes meet, staring at each other’s swollen lips before closing the distance. Minghao supports the older’s face with a hand as he fingers her thoroughly, tongues play, and teeth clacked clumsily.

Wonwoo drives his hips harder as he looks at his girlfriend being eaten open by another girl. He grabs harshly on Mingyu’s hips, slamming her back with a force, making her moan loud.

Junhui and Minghao stares back and eyes them hungrily. The older girl finally comes down the sink, tugging her boyfriend’s arms. “I think it’s time you fuck me.”, she nonchalantly states, her fingers digging dangerously on his arms.

Feeling his girlfriend’s jealousy, Wonwoo drives home stronger one last time, making Mingyu release a loud mewl. “Is my pretty lady, jealous?”, Wonwoo carefully pulls out of the younger, “Want me to fuck you harder until you cannot walk for a week?”, Junhui simply rolls her eyes as she politely supports Mingyu towards Minghao.

Junhui leans on the sink, exposing her wet folds for her boyfriend to fuck. “I’m not jealous.”, she fumes as she feels the outline of Wonwoo’s cock on her ass.

“Baby, you don’t have to lie.”, the younger kisses the girl’s spine, “I remember every single dip”, he reaches under her skirt to massage her clit, “and rise of your body.”, he caresses a breast in between his fingers. “I know every single kinks you have Wen Junhui, you can’t lie to me.”, he snickers seductively as he sucks an earlobe in between his teeth.

It’s funny how Junhui could easily melt with the sound of Wonwoo’s voice and the smell of his manly perfume. Junhui hisses when Wonwoo’s fingers stretch her open, getting her ready for his cock. Wonwoo twists his wrist in an angle that makes his girlfriend see stars while intently tracing around her clit. “Just fuck me already.”, she tuts one last time until she feels the familiar thrust his boyfriend makes inside her. She holds onto the sink for support, domineering Wonwoo is his favorite type of Wonwoo. Fucking her mercilessly anywhere and anytime. This building has also been a place of their escapades. Sometimes they fuck inside this restroom, the other times, they just fuck it out in the open at the third floor of the isolated building. Fingers crossed that they won’t get caught. Toes crossed when their climax hits them both, and nobody catches them on act.

Mingyu immediately hikes her leg onto Minghao’s side, rubbing her core on his dick. “I missed you so much, baby.”, she kisses the younger’s neck.

“I was just right beside you, baby girl.”, he giggles at the older’s sweet kisses tracing his chest. Mingyu copies Junhui’s position and leans on the sink too, showing off her pussy, “Fuck me, pretty please?”, she bats her eyelashes, tempting her boyfriend.

“Your wish is granted, baby girl.” He slowly fits in his cock inside Mingyu, relishing the familiar heat of his girlfriend’s body. He pulls at her hair, just like the way she likes it and starts to thrust in. Mingyu has always been proud of having a dancer for a boyfriend, Minghao always seems to hit the right spot when he fucks her open. Fingertips dig through her hips as Minghao sets a harsh pace. Mingyu cries out in pleasure when her boyfriend reaches for her cunt, rubbing it insistently. The girl’s moans were music to Minghao’s ears, chanting his name with every punctuating plunge.

Mingyu lays her cheek on the cold granite as she lets her boyfriend do all the fucking, her jaw dropping open in every thrust. She opens her eyes and meets Junhui’s stare whose cheeks were blushing from all of Wonwoo’s ministrations. She reaches out a hand and interlocks it with Junhui’s constantly pressing at her palm when Minghao drives harder than the initial thrust. Junhui cups her face and leads her to face her, she kisses her fervently, their tongues peek out of their mouth to play.

Mingyu sees Wonwoo watching them from behind so she snatches the older girl’s hair closer for a heated kiss.

Junhui moans harder when she felt Wonwoo rub her clit, she turns to the side, “Ah- fucking hell, Wonwoo don’t I’m gonna cum-“, but the boy did not cease to pleasure her on both sides, grinding his member deeper into her core, grunting as he digs his fingers harder on her hips, she feels the telltale clenches on her abdomen, closing her eyes, “Gonna cum-“, she mewls high and hard when her muscles clenched down hard on Wonwoo’s dick, her boyfriend growls when the muscles spasmed around his cock. He lets her climax push him to his peak, shooting his cum inside her. An electrifying sensation is shared between the couple as Wonwoo’s thrusts and Junhui’s orgasm hit its peak.

Junhui flutters her eyes open in exhaustion, feeling Wonwoo leak inside her. Her knees wobble as Wonwoo heaves her up on the wall, embracing her spent body. Her sweaty back rests against Wonwoo’s chest as they catch their breaths, catch their feelings for each other. Wonwoo smiles as he massages Junhui’s tired arms marked with red when she leaned hard on the granite sink, slowly pulling his limp cock out of the older.

Minghao’s skin prickled when he heard Junhui’s whines, he thrusted harder, making Mingyu scramble back to the sink for support. “Harder, yeah, harder like that baby. Fuck me harder!”, Mingyu pleads as she feels her own climax nearing, Minghao hoists her leg up on the sink, reaching forward to rub her clit. Mingyu practically whines at the sensitivity, throwing back her head on Minghao’s shoulder.

“Cum with me, baby girl, okay?”, Minghao thrusts harder, the knot on his abdomen tightening, “Ba- Baby girl gonna cum-“, Mingyu hiccups as he hears Minghao moan deeper on her ears. He delivers the final thrust sending him to the stars. He feels his warm essence fill up Mingyu’s core, moaning long as he feels the slow constant spasm of his girlfriend’s muscles around him. Minghao flicks her nut constantly as his thrusts slows down, Mingyu whining at the warm cum spilling down her thighs. Minghao inserts a finger alongside his dick, chasing for his girlfriend’s climax. One last solid thrust sets off Mingyu’s orgasm, crying out as she feels her muscles clench down on Minghao’s cock. She cries and hiccups as Minghao breathes on her ears, hugging her closer to his body. Mingyu’s knees buckle as Minghao rides through her orgasm.

“Good girl, good girl.”, Minghao kisses Mingyu’s smooth back, as he slowly slips out his dick, embracing her close until he was sitting on the floor. He lets her come down from her high, nestling Mingyu on his lap. Their breathing was ragged as if they ran a marathon together, when Minghao opened his eyes, he sees his girlfriend’s consumed figure, all tangled with his limbs. He fixes the hair out of her face and watches her bask in their orgasm.

Wonwoo and Junhui were also across them coming down from their high. Wonwoo leans back on the wall, pulling Junhui close to his body, massaging her sides.

“Wow just- wow.”, Junhui laughs as she looks at their fucked up scene. “Baby, did we just had a foursome?”, she turns back to Wonwoo who was smiling at her.

“Yes, babe. We just did.”, he kisses the older’s temple, nosing her neck. “I love you, Junhui. I love you so much.”, Wonwoo confesses proudly, hugging his girlfriend tighter.

Minghao smiles turning to his girlfriend who seems like she just passed out in his arms, “Baby girl? Are you okay?”, he shakes Mingyu from her reverie. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles as she meets her boyfriend’s stare. “I love you.”, Mingyu confesses, diving in for a kiss. “I love you, baby girl. Always.”, Minghao punctuates with another press on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEN MINGYU AND JUNHUI GOT PREGNANT BECAUSE THEY DID NOT USE A FUCKING CONDOM  
> Please practice safe sex everybody, use condom if you are not ready to have babies and use lube when necessary.  
> Turns out, this fic was just made to inform everybody about safe sex loljk
> 
> I chose this title because writing this was an... enlightening experience for me... HAHAHAHAHA  
> I'll go back to my readings naaaao please don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you liked it! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
